CORE STRUCTURE The Cardiovascular Pathology Core (Core C) will provide unified and validated measurements of several biomarkers of cardiovascular injury for Center Projects. Using state-of-the-art techniques, this Core has already established Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs) for the quantification of a range of biochemicals, metabolites, cytokines, and common and rare blood cells. While it is charged to address the existing needs of the current projects, the scope of the Core services will not be limited to the requirements of these projects. ]t will refine ongoing areas of exploration and strive for developing novel assays to expand its repertoire. The fertile and dynamic resources of the Core and the technical excellence of its investigators in cardiovascular pathology and toxicology will also enable other Tobacco Research Centers to interface with A-TRAC. The Core will be housed in the Baxter II building in the Health Sciences Center of UofL. The Core currently has state of the art equipment for all its needs. Among the flow cytometers, the Core has an LSR II (Becton Dickinson; San Jose, CA) an Acuri C6 II (Becton Dickinson) and a MoFlo Legacy cell sorter (Dako, Carpinteria, CA). Other essential equipment include a Cobas-Mira Plus chemistry analyzer, a CellDyn hematology analyzer, a Chrono-log aggregometer, a BioTek SynergyMX plate reader, and a Zeiss LSM 510 confocal microscope (for details of all equipment, see Resources). Additional equipment for histology, immunohistochemistry and microscopic imaging are also available to Core personnel.